Short stories and other random sh
by MeronHime
Summary: This is full of random stuff: poems, stories, short pieces of writing. EnJoy!
1. Chapter 2

**Here are some quotes that I think are good.**

Don't tell me not to cry. Not this time, don't tell me to stop my tears, just let me get them out. And if that means crying till I'm sick and gasping and surrounded with a mountain of tissues, so be it. You might not realise it, but maybe that's what I need right now. Not to have my tears stopped, but to be given the freedom to finally let them out.

The difference between your mind and your heart is that your mind tells you what's smart to do and your heart what you're gonna do anyway.

There's a difference between love and like, wrong and right. Never run if you're not ready to step, and never forgive if you're not Ready to forget.

Real girls aren't perfect. And perfect girls aren't real

**People said I've changed so much. Well here's the honest truth, I grew up. I stopped letting people push me around, I learned that you can't always be happy; I accepted reality.**

"I myself am made entirely of flaws, stitched together with good intentions." (hell yeah)

This past year, I've learned that goodbyes will always hurt, Pictures never replace being there, And memories, good or bad will Bring tears to your eyes, And words will never be able To replace the feelings.

_As you grow up, you learn the difference between falling in love and holding hands. kissing doesn't always mean something, promises can be broken as quickly as they were made, and sometimes, goodbyes really are forever..._

Life is about those summer days and the sand between your toes and the smiles on your face. It's about comfy couches, rainy days, and those late night talks. It's about top down rides and wind in your face, those are the moments you've never felt so alive. It's about finding someone to hold onto, and knowing they're not holding anything back. It's about holding hands and pressing lips, giving it your best and having no regrets. Life isn't only about the destination, but the journey that gets us there.

Im not a perfect hair doesnt always stay in place & I spill things a lot. Im pretty clumsy & sometimes i have a broken heart. My friends & i sometimes fight & maybe some day nothing goes right. but when i think about it & take a step back I remember how amazing life truly is & that maybe just maybe i like being unperfect...

There's a point in your life when you get Tired of fixing everything and trying to make everyone happy When you finally decide to quit Its not giving up Its realizing you don't need certain people and The bulls**t they bring to your life

Don't let the sadness of your past or the fear of your future ruin the happiness of your present.

I can give anyone advice. But, when it comes to me, I'm lost.

You don't get to choose when or who you meet, but you do get to choose who you hold on to.

Be weird. go against the crowd & act stupid. Laugh till' you cry & cry till' you can't feel the pain. Don't listen to what other people say. You know your being yourself & that's all that counts. Don't worry what they will think about you. Your true friends Will stay by you. S0 JUST BE Y0URSELF

Don't lower your standards. Instead, wait for people to rise up to your expectations.

Things to do: 1. Laugh as much as possible 2. Take initiative 3. Say "hi" 4. Live with no regrets 5. Kiss everyone 6. Take chances 7. Be patient 8. Stay in touch 9. Think things through 10. Enjoy life

Always hold your head up high, even if on the inside you're about to cry, pretend that nothing's wrong at all. Close your eyes before you fall. If you can't see it, it's not there. . i s . & i t ' s . n o t . f a i r

There's a time to let go, and a time to hold on. A time to be silent and a time to be heard. A time to hurt and a time to heal. A time to be confused and a time to understand. You just need to find these times

Earphones on, volume up.. ignore the world

Strength is what keeps you holding on...Faith is what keeps us moving along, but Hope is what makes us alive when everything is going wrong.

I'm only me. That is all I can be. No more, no less, dont second guess. I love, I live, I laugh, I cry. I've wished sometimes that I could die. Some days I'm funny, others I'm not, sometimes I'm in overdrive and I can't stop. You may not like me, but that's okay because this is me and how I'll stay.

Feelings can be controlled, but tears never lie.

Doesn't it suck when you let down the walls, then someone comes along and makes you remember why you put them up in the first place?

We wonder why black and white pictures capture soul. I think it's cause without color, we aren't drawn to the makup, or the color of our eyes, or how tan our skin is. black and white captures the innocence on one's face and the hurt they've gone through to feel vulnerable. The glow we see comes from inside, brightening our eyes, our skin, and our smile.


	2. Tired

The only word I can utter is 'tired'  
I'm tired because of the dream I keep having.  
I'm tired of all the people I hate.  
I'm tired of trusting people and them letting me down.  
I'm tired of lies  
I'm tired of deceptions  
I'm tired of emotions  
I'm tired of emotions  
I'm tired of hurting…

All I know is that I need to go  
I need to do what I'm best at  
I never run  
I hide…  
I have to get away from here  
To regain my sanity,  
Whatever good's still left inside  
To get away from all the drama..  
All the lies  
All the tears  
All the hurting  
Because right now I'm not only crying physically,  
My soul is too..

**This something I wrtote when I was truly sad, I believe it too be true..**

I _**was listening to this song 'nothing left to say now by Imagine Dragons**_  
watch?v=WmGsPTRQRt8&feature=endscreen&NR=1


	3. Karin

**Since this is full of random stuff, I thought I might include something from the anime Karin as****_ I watched it all t_****oday and really enjoyed it. **

**Episode 13**

I cant seem to stop crying, lately. It just seems so unfair, cruel.  
I flung myself onto my bed, nearly missing the bed. I let the warm, heartbreaking tears fall down my red cheeks. The unfortunate truth still in my mind, unforgettable.  
I`ve always known this, deep inside. I just didnt want to acknowlage it, maybe I always knew how I felt but didnt want to accept the consequences.

**Karin realises her true feelings for Usui, knowing they can never truly be together. Making her cry.**

**Episode 14-15**

He looks at me with no idea, of how much my heart beats around him, how my cheeks blush. He probably doesnt feel the same way...  
He doesnt even know, part of me wishes he would but the other part knows it would ruin everything. Oh what am I to do?

**Karin and Usui are still friends, even though Karin finds her feelings over whelming. The thing is he has no idea!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: REVIEW!

**Hey,**  
**Review if you liked this!**  
**Review if you want to ask me a question (probably not!)**  
**Review if you want me to write about something/ a topic or anything!**

**Overall just REVIEW**  
**hahaha**  
**Ill write more, promise!**  
**Till next time...**


	5. Nails? Ha more like rambling!

Nails

Sometimes theres a saying "hard as nails".  
I dont really know what it`s refering to but...I`ll imagine that it would be saying someone`s strong, maybe I`m wrong though.  
I do wonder what it means...  
I wonder about many things whether Mai and Naru ever got together, or who Tohru chose.  
Opps, i`ve gone off the subject..well that`s me, always rambling on.  
Good thing it`s random stuff, I`m full of that!

**I will write something better, I`m not feeling well. The best way to decribe what I felt yesterday was ****_death_****, I`m feeling a bit better so now I just feel like a soul-less vampire. Oh well. Still I will write better stuff...**

**Please review, sorry I know it gets annoying but yeah...**


	6. My other story, Dreams

**This is from the first story I posted Dreams, I havent been getting much luck so I thought if I posted a chapter here it might promote it...  
If you enjoyed it, it`s on my profile.**  
**I have made a few tweaks to improve it :)  
I`d be really grateful if you could tell me how I can improve!**  
**Well...enjoy.**

_As I run down the path, he follows; his heavy footsteps quickly catching up with me. "You're not leaving me, you can't.." his says in a determind voice. "You know I have to leave, it was never meant to be like this" I reply in a in a calm, sad voice as the silent tears fall past my cheeks. "I love you, doesn't that count at all?" "You know I love you, but this is beyond my control". He looks at me in despair, " don't act like we"ll never see each other again!" He says in a horrified voice, "we can only hope" I reply as he pulls in for the most passionate kiss I`ve ever had. My hands feeling through him silky brown hair and his hands tucking little stray pieces of hair behind my ears. At that moment everything was perfect, there was no one but us. The stars shining brightly in the midnight blue sky, the withered grass beneath our feet and the tingling of my lips as I gasp for air. He produces a neclace, a stone carved in the shape of a heart that sparkled as brightly as the stars themselves, attached to it was black string. "Its beautiful!" He laughs as he puts it round my neck , I hold it in my fingers and release a gasp of delight. "I knew it would look stunning on you" he marks as I roll my eyes and laugh a mockingly, still astounded by my gift. "I saw it and it reminded of me, so I bought it. I knew I would see you again and it gave me hope..." as beautiful as this was, it snapped me back to reality, cruel reality...  
"It doesn`t change anything, my father has comitted me to someone. I must not disobey him." he looked at me hurt. "What about us?" he enquires "you made the decision when you left me" I answer coldly and turn to leave. "Don`t.." he whimpers "I love you..." I breathe in slowly and turn to face him. My anger deflates and I throw myself into his arms, resting__ my head on his chest. "It`s late, we..we better go..now.." I mumble as I pull away and finally leave.  
Clutching my most precious possession...Heartbroken and feeling completely alone..._

_Time changes us, we`re forced to accept unwanted truths and lost hopes. Knowing that we never have a chance..._


	7. Another-other story Summer Song

**As I`ve been promoting my other stories, I thought I might as well promote this one..I`ve lost ideas and would be grateful if you could give me ideas. This is Summer Song, for The Host.**

They called her summer song, she was part of the alien race that invaded my planet and got inserted into me. She took over my body and tried to erase my mind, she succeded for so long. A resistance found me and took her out.  
I`m now me again. This is my story...  
My name is Candy, quite unusual but so am I, I know what your think I must have an afro but i dont! My hair is brown and I have one of those faces where you can`t tell how old I am but I just turned 28, I`ve been told I`m pretty in an inconspicuous way but I think that`s ridiculous and I`m so obviously NOT pretty. I know this sounds vapid but it`s comforting to go on about little things, not to face the real world.

We`re not the only humans...  
The words echoed in my ears as I tried to make sense of them. A few people went out on to scavenge some more supplies when they met a group of humans, there are many of us. We're just in different places, the souls didn't win. We will send them back…  
Wanda is looking at me with curious eyes, she tried to wake me up when she was taken out of me, I shudder at the thought of her being inside. It`s still hard people looking at me, wanting to run away while knowing these are the good guys.  
Two weeks have passed, it`s nearly june. People from our group have swapped with different rebellions, sending us messages of what its like but things are strange enough here. Some new male members have joined us, I catch one looking at me and I laugh. Havent had this is a long time..


	8. Mermaid Part 1?

**I`ve been watching the anime, My bride is a mermaid. So this inspired me to write this.**

His body floating lifelessly in the water gives me a boost of adrenaline.  
I have to save him, I don`t care if I die because of it. Leaving him to die would disgrace all of the mermaids..

I swim quickly to him, uising my tail more than I have ever before. His eyes open, a perfect ocean blue...  
I manage to carry him to the shore, where I lay his vacant body on the sand. When he opens his eyes and truly wakes up, he will have no memory. Of me, saving him, gazing into his eyes.  
That is what I truly regret...


	9. Mermaids

**I've decided to write more about mermaids as I'm in that sort of mood.  
Who knows? Maybe I`ll make it into a story...**

I love the water, the ocean, the sea. I'm no longer tied to any problems, I'm completely free…  
None of this has changed, only developed. When I'm in water, all my thoughts drift towards him, only his face I see in the back of my mind.  
Is this love? I don't know but ….when he looks at me it feels like it.

He hasn't even spoken to me, acknowledged me, my existence. I see him on the beach, staring dreamily at the sea. Sometimes I think he might be thinking about me, but that's just stupid. He doesn't even remember, he probably is promised to a proper human girl…

My head is the only part of me above water and I can feel someone's gaze on me. What have I done, endangered us? He looks so warm, and caring…  
"What's your name?" his gentle voice as clear as air, while he smiles slightly by my startled expression. "I won't hurt you, I just want to know your name!" I gasped, this is all my fault! I'm afraid he will now be killed, for seeing me..  
"Lura" I say quietly, his eyes widened "Unknown.." I nodded, excepting the consequence. "Will….You..Speak more," he said nervously "you have a nice voice..." he said it like it was an after thought, still blushing "That is very kind of you, I better be going now" I smiled and was about to swim away, when he jumped in the water. I could see him clearly, not the boy I saved. He had gentle nature green eyes, pale skin and dark hair.  
I feel ashamed for being disappointed.  
"Mermaids are real…I always knew they were" his eyes were bright. That caused me to sob, it got too much that it was uncontrollable. "Hey, it's alright" his arm loosely around me.  
"No…its nnoooott…. No one is allloowwwedd to know the secret, you will be killed and I will be banished" this made me howl louder. "I'm not going to tell, this will be our secret." I stopped crying and looked at him, "really?" he nodded. "But make me one promise!" I gulped, unprepared, uncertain for his wish, will I be able to fulfil it. "You will visit my manor, regularly, say more than three times a week?" I frowned in confusion, not wishing to voice my question out loud. He laughed a pleasant sound "I expect you want to know why? The truth is I get very lonely, and it's hard to get decent company around here! So what do you say?" I smiled back at him and replied "Yes I would be very happy to".

That is how I came to know him…


	10. Dramatic

**Hey guys, thought I might do something dramatic!**  
**Just the usual: Please review, message me! I always like a new conversation.**

"_Don't let go, I mean it! I never let go..." I nod my head in agreement but I'm scared. _  
_I'm hanging off a cliff. That's when I know, I wont be saved. It's misty, I cant see anything clearly anymore. _  
_"BREAK THIS CURSE, BREAK THIS CURSE!" he screams, begging. _  
_"No" I look at him with tired eyes, finally understanding. "You will…" I loosen my grip,_

**_Falling into the darkness…_**


	11. Mistakes!

**This basically random stuff, for you to interpret. Or maybe it`s simple, I dont know!  
I just wrote it because I was listening to a song but it changed half way through.**

Trying not to look back is hard, we all have regrets.  
Sometimes it feels like everyone's expecting something from you,  
Or that you have to be perfect.  
Maybe you tripped and fell on the stairs in public, or some other embarrassing moment.  
No one cares!  
Actually no-one notices, and if they do they only think about it for a second.  
So feel free to do millions of stupid mistakes.  
A mistake is only experience, for you to learn from.  
It's only a true mistake if nothing comes out of it.


	12. Songs

**This is a few lines I picked out from my favourite songs**

**_All eyes, there on you_**  
**_Dont deny, you`ve got to_**  
**_This a call, it`s all your ever gonna get from me, _**  
**_This is a call, it`s all your gonna get from me._**

I`m sorry lover, I`m sorry I bring you down  
Well these days I try and these days I tend to lie  
Kinda thought it was a mystery  
And then I thought it wasn`t meant to be,  
You said yourself fantastically  
Congratulations  
You are all alone

**He was just a city**  
**She`s just a dirt road**  
**But that never meant a thing**  
**Running from the country**  
**She needed out**  
**He held that diamond ring**

**Cause I cant sit**  
**Oh I cant talk**  
**I gotta leave this town and run to you**  
**Curse these night that speak your name**  
**I gotta leave this town and come to you**  
**Break (Oh)**  
**This (Oh)**  
**Curse (Oh)**  
**Ha ha ha**  
**Break (Oh)**  
**This (Oh)**  
**Curse (Oh)**  
**She barely knew your name**


	13. Alice

**Hey,** **this was one of** **my stories but I`m gonna delete it as I`ve lost interest and inspiration.  
Tell me if u liked it and maybe I`ll write more...**

_The white rabbit watched the young blonde girl as she slept, her book covering all but her eyes. The small willow tree she was sleeping under, swaying in the soft spring breeze. The white rabbit shook his head, he had to concentrate and do his job. The problem was the sleeping girl was so captivating he couldn't help but get distracted. Still the rabbit hurried on, he hated being in this form: a white rabbit, the sooner he did his job the sooner he would return to normal. The sooner he would return, he glanced at his watch. An hour had passed; he really had to go._  
_He finally rushed off, leaving the gate to wonderland wide open…_

Alice wakes up with a thud, as her book lands on the ground. She slowly gets up and scrutinises her surroundings, a small stream running in front of her and the trees, connected to the gardens on her right. Wait, what`s that hole in the tree? Alice was sure she it had never been there before curious, Alice walked closer to it studying it. It was quite a large hole around her size, she wondered how it got there. Alice saw a butterfly flying in her direction, she loved butterflies but she didn't particularly want one going on her face. So she hastily turned around, stepping into the hole, or rather the gateway… As she fell Alice felt as if time itself had stopped, or at least slowed down. Many objects were falling along with Alice, a chair, a bed, a wardrobe, and even a piano. Alice glanced at them again and realised she was falling the opposite way to them, she was now falling up but to her it was down….  
How had this changed in a blink of a second? Alice quickly landed on the floor with a thud, the hard cold ground offering her no comfort. Then she fell on to the ceiling, only just realising that it was the floor.  
"Not again with this topsy turvy stuff!" Alice's voice echoed in the empty room…

"Sir, please follow the white rabbit" he called to the 'duke' all this hard work, just because his queen wanted this imbecile. The duke of course followed him to the rabbit hole, he jumped in and the idiot of a man followed. But… something was wrong. How could he have not known sooner, someone else had gone in. He disposed of the duke much sooner than he had intended, practically pushing him to the queens guards. He finally reached the room of the doorways, this is where the surprise visitor would have ended up. To his surprise and delight, he shamefully acknowledged. It was the sleeping blonde girl, now wide awake. He morphed into his usual form and heads over to greet the weary girl.

A man appeared out of no where. His appearance was strange, Alice contemplated. He had teeth like rabbits and large rabbit ears sticking out of his head. Still he rushes over to Alice,  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, but ...how did you get here?" "I slipped through a hole in a tree" Alice rubbed her head, which was aching terribly "you really need to get a better landing spot" as she looked at the hard floor. He mutters something, beyond Alice's hearing. "Maybe…" he muttered, Alice looked at him expectantly. "Okay, come with me" the white rabbit ushered her to a small house. It was a pale blue with only one story, he place Alice on a table. "Stay here till I get back from work" he then stopped "I`m Peter White"  
"Alice Liddell" he smiled at her  
and left. Only five minutes in, and she was bored, she didn't want to snoop through his items but she didn't want to stay where she was. Slowly she cautiously got up and opened a door, she sighed in relief as this was the kitchen. There were only cupboards! Gingerly Alice opened one, inside were several little cakes with tags going please eat me. She picks out a lilac one and stuffs it in the pocket of her apron. She ventures in another cupboard finding a bottle with yellow liquid labelled please drink. After taking that as well she reaches a cupboard with many little round 'sweet' like things, with tell written on them. The strangest thing she came across was when she opened up a cupboard with a blue daisy, it was so pretty she took that as well. Alice knew she couldn't stay, she found the door and quickly walked out. She didn't know where to go but it'll sure be an adventure…  
_When he came back from work he discovered Alice Liddell had left. This hardly surprised him, but she couldn't get very far on her own. That's when he found all his cupboards raided. He didn't hurry, just walked off to bed. Undoubtedly hurting from her departure. "I always liked her, ever since that day…"_

Peter was in his rabbit form, keeping an eye on the duke. He hated his job, it was incredibly boring and tedious. "I keep seeing this white rabbit, it must be following me!" he remarked to a group of giggling girls, this made them howl louder. A girl appeared, her arms on her hips and her voice irritated. "Hamish, don't be stupid. A rabbit would never follow you" he looked at her like she was insane. "It doesn't matter what you think Liddell, anyway I don't like rabbits. Nasty, unsanitary creatures" she glared at him. "I think rabbits are marvellous creatures!" and stormed off.  
Oh what a wonderful girl…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I was listening to music and I thought about how each piece was insiping and I wrote a short piece of each song. Hope u enjoy**

It feels like every passing moment I have to spend with him is torture, quickly stamping out the heated fire of my hopes and dreams. Crush it with his foot, stamping out the flame that I always imagined as eternally burning. Reducing it to ashes, no longer a lively flame but the blackened dust. Like its burnt out grave.  
**Sia kill and run**

The panic freezing, no electrocuting me. Transforming me into a spark, a wave of energy. That's all I was. His face sneaking up on me, making me want to tear out my eyes. Anything to get away. I just have to remember it's all in the past. But not in my dreams, he's very much alive. Every night he enters and every night I follow. I`ll always follow him. Hopeless longing engulfs my being.  
Until then, I`ll follow you…  
**Nero In the past**

Her feelings are mixed up, I know that. I'm not going to force her to choose, not yet. Her hearts a mess, it makes no sense she won't admit it. I'm just frustrated as I so desperately want to connect, to be close, to make her understand. She calls it like this. She refuses to see reality. Her hearts a mess…. **Goyte Hearts a mess**


	15. Fight wooo!

"Haha" I said dryly, slowly turning around  
"Don`t shoot the messenger!" His sarcastic mouth voice playful, while I take a deep sIgh and try to mask my anger."Look, I don`t have time for this. I think I`m gonna leave now!" I said, making my tone as falsely sweet and possible. This only resulted in him making more abnoxious comments. "Poor you, just because you can`t get what you want your throwing a tantrum." This was the final straw, the last insult I could take before...my slap was softer than I ment it to be, he staggered backwards. I walked in front of him  
"Stay away from me, otherwise the next one will be harder" but my adrenaline was already fading, I was growing tired and weak. I was getting dizzy, it must have been the lights..  
I was walking away from him when he uttered the word "Brat" I turned to face him, giving him the best death glare I could create. "Stay away from me" I looked at him with such disgust and repulsion, he looked away before muttering "gladly" with that I left, never thinking I would have to return...

**Hey! I`ve never written a fight scene before so this was fun.**  
**If you want me to write more on this I`d be glad to!**  
**Review, Pm me or just follow!**  
**(Yes I did delete the first chapter it was too explicit** **for my liking)**


	16. A vote

Hey, I`ve had an idea for a story. I`m not sure what to call it: **Love dust** or **falling beads**  
Let me know!

Nothing felt different, I wasn`t different. Just the same old me.  
"Lacey, this came for you" it was a week after my fifteenth birthday, so I was surprised to get a present this late. I saw it on the table and picked it up, it was a simple box. Inside it contained a letter and a bracelet, it was beautiful, heart wrenching. Pale pink, cloudy beads with a bigger bead in the middle, I was about to slip it on when I saw the letter. The envelope was addressed to Lucile, maybe someone got confused. Still, I read the letter…  
_Fifteen is when the time comes, the decision will be made. _  
_Except good and except duty, except bad and except chaos._  
_Fifteen is when the time comes, the decision will be made._  
I started to put the letter away, when I noticed something on the back. A note  
'Lacey do be careful, there's not much time left. The bracelet, if the beads break they release a powder, this is a powerful love potion. I doubt they won't, but if they all fall off and break. Lacey, you`ll die. Time is running out for you, you have fifteen days at the most. Be careful.  
Cousin Grey  
That`s strange, I don't have any cousins. My parents were only children, but…I`m going to die?  
It probably just a prank…  
When I reached school, my bracelet had warmed up. Funny, I swear it was cold before. Well at least everything's normal here. The bell rang, I`m late again! As I ran to my class, I tried to slip in unnoticed but everyone just stared at me. I stumbled, Jace was watching me and I didn't look where I was going. Everyone laughed, today is turning out to be the worst day ever, I just want to go home and crawl into bed, never to return.  
Classes went in a blur though, Monday always does. As I was hurrying to get to my last lesson before the bell, I knocked into someone. Jace, oh crap now I`ve done it.  
"Sorry, it`s all my fault. I never look where I`m going…" I reached for my books, picking them off the floor. When I`d finished, I looked up and met Jace`s gaze. Embarrassed I looked away, but he started to speak. "Umm..Lacey, I've got your book…Your pretty good, maybe you could tutor me?" he handed me back my French book and laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.  
I smiled at him, it was like a living fantasy. Not to be over the top, or anything..  
"Sure! I mean..yeah..that would be good" the bell rang and I ran off to my class, she`ll kill me….  
I can't wait to tell April, she`s going to be so happy.  
Luckily nobody noticed I wasn`t there and I sank into my seat, grateful.  
The lesson ended, luckily... I grabbed my bag and began to walk home. When it started pouring down, great!  
"LACE! WAIT UP" April was running towards me at a dangerous speed. "Is it true, is it?" hmm…time to have some fun. "Is what true?" I looked at her, using my most innocent face. "Did Jace ask you out?" how did word get out? Someone was probably watching us. "No" I answered calmly, looking upset and a bit hurt. She looked devastated "but he did ask me to tutor him!" she looked mad for a second and hit my arm,  
"Don't do that to me!" she whined. I sighed and shook my head, this was normal behaviour for us.  
"Leave me alone, Jack. You made it clear I was just a toy!" the guy, Jack looked desperate  
"Don't, I`m sorry Elsie, I don't deserve you but.. I love you!" she began to walk away. He started to chase after her "Wait…Elsie, there's no meaning to life without you…." His voicechanged into a scarily dangerous tone, my bracelet felt heavy on my wrist. One of the beads just fell off whole, like magic…  
It started to roll towards the couple, it burst into pink dust. My head was spinning and .,..

"Lace, Lace, wake up, please.." tears fell on my face, slowly I opened my eyes. To see April`s face in front of me, her eyes were red and puffy. Making her hair seem more orange than usual, I got up painfully. "April, what happened?" she eyed me, worriedly. "You stopped for a second then fainted"  
"Oh" my eyes were wide and scared. I glanced at the couple; they were kissing on a park bench. It must have been a hallucination; I rubbed my eyes and kept walking. With April beside me talking away.  
What a strange day.


End file.
